realmoflegendfandomcom-20200213-history
The Basic Rules
Introduction Welcome to the Realm of Legend core rule book. First we, the creators of Realm of Legend, would like to remind you that this is a role playing game, that being said players may refer to your character as you. However this is the idea of this game is to play your character. Just remember to keep this game and reality separate, and have fun. A bit about the World Realm of Legend originally took place in world once known as Drengard. A world full of legends. With many lores, legends and stories. This book contains the most basic and most widely used things within the world of Drengard. We do urge you to create your own world in which to run your game. Or create your own characters to play with. Drengard itself is full of innovative citizens who look for new things, to use to protect their love ones, adventure, or defend their hometown. The other books in this set will focus on small groups of Kingdoms which appear in Drengard. About the stats In Realm of Legend, there are six major stats and 12 minor stats. These stats are the core of the game, and help determine most actions your character makes. If at any time a character’s major stat would drop below 4 that character is dead. Keep this in mind while your creating your character, or running a game. The stats are: Strength (Str): Your character’s physical damage, and overall ability to preform in melee combat. This is used to learn some feats, and techniques. It also effects damage, and strike. Agility (Agi): Your character’s dexterity, and quickness on their feet. This is used to learn some feats, and techniques. Also effects your performance with archery, and your ability to dodge attacks. Charisma (Agi): Your character’s general social and tactical skills. Charisma also effects some bard songs, and some techniques. It also effects your character’s diplomacy in conversations and how well you can place techniques in battle. Stamina(Sta): Your character’s resilience to damage and physical based spells. It can be used to learn some Techniques and Feats. It effects how much damage your character can take before they can no longer act, as well as how hard it is for Physical based spells can effect you. Wisdom(Wis): Your character’s will to continue fighting and piercing power of their spells. It can also be used to learn some feats. It effects how many techniques your character can use, as well as how powerful any status effect spell can be. Intellect(Int): Your character’s base intelligence and ability to cast, as well as their resistance to mind effecting abilities. Intellect can be used to learn some feats and all spells. It can effect the amount of spells you can cast as well as your resistance to them. Then the 12 minor stats: Damage(Dmg): Base damage is equal to Strength, and is affected by feats and equipment. This is the amount of Damage you will inflict with any physical attack. Strike: How easy it is to hit a target with a melee attack. Some magic spells can be subject to a strike roll. Strike is equal to your base strength divided by five, and is affected by feats and equipment. Make a roll based on your stat from the dice chart. Dodge: How well you can dodge any physical attack that is directed at you. Some magic attacks can also be subject to a dodge roll. Dodge is equal to your base agility divided by five, and can be affected by feats and equipment. Make a roll based on your stat from the dice chart. Range Strike: Similar to strike, determines how accuracy with ranged attacks, such as bows and cross bows. Range Strike is equal to your base agility divided by five, and can be affected by feats and equipment. . Make a roll based on your stat from th dice chart. Diplomatic Edge(Dpe): The ability to preform in diplomatic conversations, and convincing people to decide the way you would wan them, provided they are undecided. Diplomatic Edge is based off your base charisma, and can be affected by feats, skills and equipment. Make a roll based on your stat from the dice chart. Tactical Edge(Tce): The ability to determine tactical advantages and place techniques. Tactical edge is used to resist some techniques as well as hit with them as well. Tactical edge is based off your base charisma, and can be affected by feats, skills, and equipment. Make a roll based on your stat from the dice chart. Hit Points (HP): Is how much damage a character can take before they are rendered unconscious or killed. Character’s hit points are affected by class, race, and feats. Hit points can also be increased by a set amount, with equipment. Hit Points increase a static amount each level, which is calculated by your racial bonus, your class bonus, one fifth of you current stamina (rounded down), and any feats that grant per level hit points bonuses. Physical Endurance (Phe): Is how well your character can stand up to Physical stress, and magic abilities that effect your physical self. Physical Endurance is based off your base stamina, and can be affected by feats, and equipment Make a roll based on your stat from the dice chart. Special Points (SP): A character’s technical know how, special points determine how many techniques a character can use at any given time. Special points are affected by a racial bonus a class bonus, one fifth of the character’s wisdom, and any per level bonuses given by feats. Special points increase per level equal to all bonuses given by those factors. Special points can be increased by a set amount, by the effects of gear and one time class bonuses. Mental Power (Mpo): The piercing power of the spells cast by the character. This is usually countered with physical or mental endurance. Mental Power is directly effected by a character’s wisdom, and any feats, or one time class bonuses they receive. Make a roll based on your stat from the dice chart. Mental Points (MP): A Character’s Mental reserves, and determines how many spells your character can cast. Mental points are affected by a racial bonus a class bonus, one fifth of the character’s intellect, and any per level bonuses given by feats. Mental Points increase per level equal to all bonuses given by those factors. Mental Points can be increased by a set amount, by the effects of gear and one time class bonuses. Mental Endurance (Mne): Is how well your character can stand up to mental stress, and magical abilities that effect your mind. Mental Endurance is based of your base Intellect, and can be affected by feats, and Equipment, as well as one-time class bonuses. Make a roll based on your stat from the dice chart. Defence (Def): How much damage is reduced when a character is struck with an attack, defence can only be gained by armour, feats, and one-time class bonuses. Looks: Your characters appearance in a numerical scale, this scale can vary from campaign to campaign and has not set values. Looks can be increased with gear and specific feats. Elemental Resistance: If a character has elemental resistance, you gain 20% for each elemental reistance points you have, you may also lose 20% for each negative one you have. You can have as many negative points as possible, but you may only gain up to ten positive ones. The Dice Chart In Realm of Legend the dice chart determines all your characters rolls, and bonuses for skills, spells and attack. Just look at the numerical value for the target ability, an compare to the chart here (the chart can also be found on the charcter sheet.) Total To Roll 5 1D6 7 1D8 9 1D10 12 2D6 15 1D8+1D6 18 1D10+1D6 22 1D10+1D8 26 1D12+1D8 30 1D10+1D12 35 1D12+2D6 40 2D10+1D6 45 2D10+1D8 Character creation in ten easy steps 1. Choose your race, this will give you an idea if what you want to play, and what you want to focus on later in the character creation, or in leveling. 2. Choose a class, this will determine where you want to place stast bonuses, and give your character its final bit of direction. At this time you will gain all abilities from that classes first evolution. 3. Apply your stats, you get five 10’s and an eight. After that use the chart below to determine your stats, in a normal game you get 23 points to spend. Though the GM may choose to give you more or less. After you apply those, add any racial modifiers. Base Cost Base Cost 9 -1(1)* 10 0(2)* 11 1 12 2 13 3 14 5 15 7 16 9 17 12 18 16 *If your Score is 8 you can pay 1 to make it 9 or 2 to make it 10. Your score must be 10 before it can be improved further. 4. Choose all necessary feats or abilities, remember to include racial feats, and one- time class bonuses, you may have gotten, plus one feat or ability for each level. 5. Choose any skills you wish to take, each level you receive two skill points. (Remember maximum ranks for anything is 5 for every 10 levels.) 6. Choose a weapon, and place it in your weapon box, you will then gain proficiency with that weapon, as a new character you start with up to three weapon proficiencies, which you can add any time you level. 7. Roll a 20 sided die, this will determine your looks. 8. Choose an Element from the 8 different elements, Fire, Ice, Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, Dark, and Light. (See the Element Section below for rules.) 9. Put it all together, add bonuses from your race, class, feats, element, abilities, and stats, to determine all of your minor Stats. Most minor Stats can only be effected by feats, abilities, Classes, and races, though some can be effected just by levelling up. (See levelling up Section Below.) 10 . Add the finishing touches, like a Name, Age, Height, Weight, etc.. Class A Character’s class is their job, it determines their growth as they level, as well as the potential to use certain abilities. You will also have a list of one-time class abilities that you gain at certain class evolutions. Also you will gain a class special at class evolition 1, 4, and 8. Each class has 8 classs evolutions and will gain abilities at each one. Once you reach class evoution 8 you have mastered that class, and when you gain another class evolution you can tak another one. Race When Building a character it is best to start with a race. Your race will determine the natural physical properties, as well as your base stats. Some races are better magic casters, whilst others have low casting power but greater Strength, therefore making better fighters. All races have special attributes about them that help to specialize them towards a particular niche. Players are not forced to follow the suggested specialization, and cross-builds are supported and applauded. Experimentation is key. Skills Your skills are gauged by the number of ranks multiplied by the number of levels and bonus that the skill gets. Each rank grants that many levels plus the bonus given. Skills are generally used to accomplish more mundane tasks such as, jumping across a chasm, crafting a weapon, or picking a lock Feats You may choose any feat each level, if you meet the prerequisites for it. Feats grant you a static bonus, during a specific situation, or under certain criteria, which is explained in the description. Feats are always active, and are passive. Feats cannot be disable. In addition you may not save a feat for later, you must take it on the level in which you gain it. Equipment Weapons and armour that help your character in their adventures and protect them from dangers. In Realm of Legend weapons and armour level up, which allows them to gain much more power. Weapon: Each weapon has a specific growth that helps enhance your character’s damage. Weapons can range from swords, to crossbows. Some weapons have a special attribute, sea the Equipment chapter for information. Armour: Armour is your characters defence against attacks that are directed at you, lighter armour have a low level limit, and only grant hit points. While heavier armour has a higher level limit and grants defence as well as hit points. Mundane Items: Items such as rope, flasks and other such items. While Armour and Weapons help you in battle situations, these items can help you in out of battle situations as well as in battle sometimes. Potions are also considered in this block of items. Abilities Are attacks that your character can execute that are not normal attacks and can deal extra damage. Abilities may also perform some extra effect that is not common to a normal attack, such as status effects and support abilities, as well as healing. There are presently two types of abilities a character can take. Techniques: These are special attacks that are used to augment your particular weapon, your attacks, or your defences. Techniques usually cost special points to activate, although some techniques may cost hit points. See the Techniques Chapter for more information. Spells: Casting spells is a special art that the average person cannot just walk into, it usually takes years of practice. Spells take new means to dealing damage, supporting allies, belittling enemies, and healing the injured. Spells usually cost mental points, although other means may be in the cost. See the Spells Chapter for more information. Elements In the world of Realm of Legend there are 8 elemental powers (the common ones), that appear in every living person, based on the moon they were born under. Aside from the bonuses listed below having an Element allows you to ignore that elements base spell in all prerequisites to any spell. In addition, if your character has a spell set then they also gain the spell set of your element as well, and when you rank up the base spell for your element it gains +1 damage for each rank. Fire Gain a +2 resistance points to Ice, but Lose -2 resistance points to Water Gain +1 Strength and -1 Charisma Ice Gain a +2 resistance points to Wind, but Lose -2 resistance points to Fire Gain +1 Intellect and -1 Strength Wind Gain a +2 resistance points to Earth, but Lose -2 resistance points to Ice Gain +1 Agility and -1 Intellect Water Gain a +2 resistance points to Fire, but Lose -2 resistance points to Lightning Gain +1 Charisma and -1 Wisdom Earth Gain a +2 resistance points to Lightning, but Lose -2 resistance points to Wind Gain +1 Stamina and -1 Agility. Lightning Gain a +2 resistance points to Water, but Lose -2 resistance points to Earth Gain +1 Wisdom and -1 Stamina Dark Gain +1 Defense and -1 To your Heart Drive gauge. Light Gain 1 to your Heart Drive Gauge, and -1 Defense. Level your Character in five steps 1. Calculate your Hp, Mp, and Sp. Each level you gain Hp, Mp and Sp from your racial bonus, class bonus, and any feats that give you a per level bonus. Be sure to add them in each level. 2. Each odd level increase your class evolution by one. 3. Each 5th level you gain 1 point to distribute amongst your stats, place them accordingly and then recalculate any possible minor stats. 4. Each level you gain 1 Feat or Ability, you must choose this ability now, you cannot save it for later. You may also use this to rank up a presently known feat or ability. 5. Each level you gain 2 skill points, keep in mind that maximum ranks for all things is five for every ten character levels. Class Mastery When you gain your eighth class evolution you have mastered that class, when you would next gain another class evolution you may then choose a different class and take class evolutions from it. Once this happens you still have all benifits you had from your previous class, incding abilities, spell sets, and casss bonuses, and you are still considered that class for any other abilities and things you may gain in the future. If the new class you take grants you a higher bonus to Hp, Mp , or Sp, you gain the new bonus instead, this bonus is gained retroactively. Ranking You may spend your per level feat and abilities on ranking up already known feats and abilities, with the ranking keyword. You may also spend class features on them as well, how ever you may not rank up a feat with a spell you would gain from your class. Ranking adds a static bonus to the feat or ability you add it to, which is in the description. When trying to gain prerequisites on abilities that require so many ranks in another ability you may choose to study the ability, what this does is it gives you two ranks in the selected ability a the cost of only 1 feat or ability, however this bonus does not count as ranks and does not apply the static bonus, it only assists in learning other spells.